1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanical key module and to a slip-on element for a mechanical key module.
2. Background
Mechanical key modules form the basis of the user-actuated keys of keyboards. Typically, a computer keyboard has around one hundred key modules.
A mechanical key module comprises a housing and a tappet arranged in the housing, said tappet being movable in a linear manner between an upper stop position and a lower stop position in a manner limited by an upper stop and a lower stop. Here, an elastic element, for example a spring, arranged in the housing pushes the tappet into the upper stop position. As a result of an actuating force exerted by a user, the tappet is pushed into the lower stop position and the elastic element is reversibly compressed in the process. Via a corresponding connecting device, a suitable key button is usually attachable or attached to the tappet of the key module in order to form the user-actuated key.
Such key modules have been provided for many years for example by the company ZF Friedrichshafen AG, previously Cherry GmbH, under the name MX Technology or MX key module.
The impact noises which arise both when the keys are actuated and when they are released are a disadvantage of such known key modules. These impact noises are considered annoying in particular in offices with several PC workstations.